


At the Heart of the Matrix

by athousandwinds



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MakubeX has everything under control. Mostly. (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Heart of the Matrix

There is something comforting about binary; when MakubeX is disturbed he curls up in the tangle of wires and listens to the hum of his systems. Emishi cracks jokes about birds' nests and Sakura says that MakubeX is like a dove. This makes MakubeX retreat, face hot and hands clammy.

Sakura and Emishi and Juubei are not quantifiable and this makes MakubeX pull his knees up to his chest and stare at the equations flowing over his screens. He tries to calculate the possibility that they will never leave him. One way or another, it comes up 0, every time.


End file.
